


Gunshots and Friendship

by FirefliesFlash



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirefliesFlash/pseuds/FirefliesFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's thoughts after Garcia saved his life. Contains spoilers for 9X24 "Demons". One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots and Friendship

_True friendship multiples the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island....to find one real friend in a lifetime is a good fortune; to keep him is a blessing.--Baltasar Gracia_

 

Reid sat upright in his hospital bed, completely stunned. Garcia had just saved his life. The woman who once told Morgan that she “didn’t believe in guns”.  The woman who surrounded herself with stuffed animals and bright colors. He knew that she had never held a gun in her life, let alone shot one. She had, without any form of hesitation, shot the man who threatened his life. Garcia had been there for every member of the team whenever they had any sort of crisis, but she had never been required to actually save one of their lives. She was always there for moral support and to try to make others feel better, like the time she baked cookies for Hotch after Foyet attacked him, or how she always had candy available in her office. She’d just brought him Doctor Who figurines and Jello, two of his favorite things. He had to admit, her presence always made him feel better. She was like a ball of sunshine rolled into a person, always happy, upbeat, and optimistic.

“I didn’t know how loud…except for my heart. Feels like it’s going to come out. Gonna happen,” she began rambling.  She looked like she was about to collapse.

Spencer reached for her hand, shaking from nerves and panicking internally, still in disbelief of the events that had occurred in the past few moments. “Like physically,” she continued. “And this ringing in my ears. I cannot pop them for like, a week after I fly, and if this is like that, that’s going to drive me bonkers! Am I yelling? Cause it feels like I might be yelling,”

“You saved my life,” Spencer said gently, searching her face. Shock registered on her features. He wasn’t sure if she heard him or not.  “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah. I heard that. That makes it better,” she replied with a smile. “Thank you for saying that.”

“Thank you for doing it,” he replied honestly, still shaking lightly beyond his control. He had nearly died twice in the past 24 hours. And by some miracle had had been able to survive both times.

“Uh-huh,” she replied, her eyes glistening with tears. He leaned forward and hugged her gently. It hurt to move around too much. “I’m okay. You’re okay. Okay.” She kept murmuring as he hugged him back.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Are you okay?” He searched her face again.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” she nodded.

“Do you need to sit down?”

“Yeah.” She sat shakily in the chair next to his bed. “I can’t believe I shot somebody. Not that I’m saying…. I couldn’t deal with you being dead but…I shot somebody. That’s bad karma.”

“Thank you, Garcia,” he said again with more feeling. “I know that was hard for you, but I’m extremely thankful. You have no idea.”

“Oh, Reid,” she said, her eyes still misty. “I just couldn’t let you die! You’ve already died once in front of me and I couldn’t stop it.” He looked at his lap. He knew she was referring to Hankel. “Plus I nearly thought I lost you when you contracted Anthrax. I was not about to let that happen again!” He smiled sleepily at her. He was exhausted.

“Are you sleepy?”

“Yeah, I’m so tired.” He yawned.

“Well, you need to rest. All of this stress isn’t good for your recovery. Get some rest. Morgan and I’ll be right here if you need us.”  He yawned again and she tousled his hair playfully. He closed his eyes and slipped into a surprisingly peaceful slumber.

* * *

“You’re a pretty damn good shot, Baby Girl,” Morgan stated. “I thought you said you didn’t believe in guns.”

“Reid was in trouble and he needed me,” she replied, glancing over at Spencer’s sleeping form. “I didn’t even hesitate.”  Morgan wrapped his arm around her.

“I’m proud of you, you know that?” She smiled gently and rested her head against his shoulder.

“I know. I’m still in shock that both of my boys got injured in one day. I was scared when they told me Reid got shot, but both of you? I’m still freaking out.”

“Baby Girl, I just got grazed by a stray bullet. It’s not even that bad, see?” He rolled his sleeve up to show her the bandage.

“You just wanted to show me your guns,” she teased.

“Maybe.” Reid grunted softly in his sleep, causing Garcia to furrow her brow.

“Morgan, I thought I was going to lose him again,” she whispered, her eyes misting again.

“Baby Girl, you saved his life,” Morgan said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Just promise me something.”

“What?”

 “Remind me never to make you mad if you have a gun in your hand.”

 


End file.
